


How to Put a Ferret and a Rabbit Hybrid to Sleep

by Shinju_Tori



Series: Ray's Guide to Caring for Your Ferret Boyfriend [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ferret!Joel, Joel has insomnia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rabbit!Ray, Ray is a horny little fucker, Shameless Smut, porn with a little plot, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel feels twitchy and can't get to sleep.<br/>Ray is horny and won't go the fuck to sleep.</p>
<p>They help each other out with their personal problems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Put a Ferret and a Rabbit Hybrid to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Joelay Hybrid Smut.
> 
> I couldn't find it.
> 
> So I did an RP with a friend instead.
> 
> Hope you like!  
> Now, LLLLLLLLLLLET'S READ~! :D

Joel fidgeted again, his small ears twitching as his tail swished uneasily behind him. He paced in the living room, trying to will himself to be tired to no avail. 

Ray woke up to the sound of movement in the living room. He glanced at the clock and sighed, slowly getting out of bed and making his way to the living room. "Joel? You okay?" He yawned.

Joel looked over, sadness and tiredness evident in his eyes. "Did I wake you up?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Not really..." Ray said going over to Joel and gently scritching behind one of his ears. 

Joel sighed softly, slumping a bit into the touch. "That feels so good" he whispered. "Go back to sleep, baby..." 

"Come to bed with me?" Ray asked, his hand tailing down Joel's back, pausing briefly to scratch the base of the Ferret's tail before groping Joel's ass.

Joel blushed. "Ray..baby, it's late. You should go to bed." 

"You should go to bed too." Ray insisted "Maybe if we burn some energy doing the do, you'll actually go to sleep for once."

Joel smirked. "Just like a rabbit...can't get fuckin off your mind." he said.

Ray grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Joel, his cottonball tail twitching eagerly, "Only when I'm around you mi corazon de oro~!"

"Just get into the bed and get naked." Joel commanded, his tail swishing. 

Ray was off in a flash, leaving behind a trail of clothes as he ran to the bedroom.

Joel sighed, following at a slower pace. "On your knees, ass up."

Ray complied, his left leg twitching slightly in his nervousness. 

Joel frowned. "Still....." he said, his ear twitching at the sight.

Ray looked over his shoulder, wiggling his butt at Joel, "Come ooooon~! Unless you want me to suck you off..."

"I'm just admiring your cute little puff of a tail" Joel said, crawling onto the bed. 

Ray purposefully wiggled it and smiled, "Best part of being a Rabbit. Besides increased sexual stamina."

Joel laughed a bit. "Ok, ok..." He pumped himself a few times to prepare.

Ray bit his lip, his left leg twitching again this time in impatience.

Joel chuckled. "Don't fall apart, baby" he said, positioning himself. He slowly pushed in

Ray moaned, biting his lip as Joel pushed in, "F-Fuck that feels good."

Joel playfully pulled at Ray's tail, then started to move.

Ray shivered whining slightly as he clenched around Joel when he pulled his tail, and started rocking backward into every thrust.

"So impatient" Joel said, quietly, going a bit quicker. 

"H-Haven't you heard the phrase 'fucking like rabbits'?" Ray asked rhetorically.

Joel rammed him a bit harder that time, smirking. 

Ray moaned, reached down to jack himself off.

Joel smacked Ray's hand away. "Don't you dare"

"But Joooooel..." Ray whined.

"No, you're gonna cum just from me."

Ray shivered again at that, breathlessly saying, "T-Then fuck me harder."

Joel's ears flattened as he started pounding harder.

Ray's ears flattened as he started gasping Joel's name, his back arching. 

Joel smirked, leaning down to gently bite Ray. "Scream" he muttered

Ray screamed "JOEL!" as he came, clenching around Joel tightly.

Joel quickly came after, collapsing to the side, panting. "H-holy fuck.."

Ray rolled over and kissed him asking hoarsely "Y-You feel tired now?"

Joel nodded, kissing back softly. "I love you.."

Ray smiled and snuggled close to him murmuring, "Love you too..." 

Joel yawned, holding him.

"Night my twitchy Ferret..." Ray said as he drifted off to sleep.

Joel smiled softly, watching his lover for a few moments before drifting off as well.


End file.
